horadeaventurafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Hora de aventura Wiki:Artículo Destacado
Escoge a tu mejor articulo del mes, puedes nominarlo votando aqui y también escoge a tu imagen del mes. Requisitos: *Solo pueden votar los usuarios registrados *Para nominar un articulo simplemente edita la seccion del mes junto con la imagen del articulo (solo puedes hacerlo una vez) *Para votar solo edita el articulo poniendo " si quieres que sea el articulo del mes o si no quieres que este articulo sea el destacado. * Recuerda poner tu firma "~~~~" y tu explicación Ejemplo Por que me gusta el episodio --~~~~ Por que me gusta el episodio pero no estoy seguro si sea bueno. --~~~~ Por que estoy en total desacuerdo con el articulo. --~~~~ Categoría:Comunidad Junio 2013 Mayo 2013 Marceline y las reinas del grito 150px Me gusta esta comic es muy buena el unico problema es q al igual q finn humano es para este mes. Anonimo Man (discusión) Nomino a marceline, por que el cómic es muy bueno, y, aunque no sea canónico, muestra a dos de los personajes más queridos conviviendo. Kaarinaa (discusión) 17:48 9 abr 2013 (UTC) me parece un buen articulo del mes ya que es un comic muy interesante Me gusta el comic y todo pero no creo que sea el mejor articulo para este mes --Finn humano (discusión) 20:50 10 abr 2013 (UTC) El artículo tiene faltas a rabiar, son solo dos párrafos que parecen hechos con el traductor de Google. Me da igual si el cómic es bueno, esto no lo es. Rafael2000 (discusión) 05:36 15 abr 2013 (UTC) me encantan los comics de hora de aventura y me gusta pero no cre que sirva para el articulo del mes no creo que lo sea me gustan los comics pero puede ser mejor--Leguito (discusión) 21:15 15 abr 2013 (UTC) El comic es muy bueno ya que nos deja dar a conocer un poco mas de dos de los personajes de la serie (conocemos mas de la personalidad de marceline y a la dulce pricesa en un ambiente diferente) pero no creo que el articulo en si sirva para articulo del mes. --Nelsykp (discusión) 00:46 18 abr 2013 (UTC) Articulo ganador José Antonio Toledano 150px Por que el es actor de doblaje de Finn en America Latina --Finn humano (discusión) 06:33 2 abr 2013 (UTC) Un talentoso actor de doblaje, que nos da la voz de Finn. --Sebastiancoop--Em@il 18:36 7 abr 2013 (UTC) Porque hace la voz de nuestro personaje principal (además lo conoci)--'Pablo440HDA--22:37-15-abr-2013 (UTC) ' —Porque hace la voz de Finn y encaja muy bien al personaje --'Mariana flama-- 2:22 abr 2013 (UTC)' Porque hace la voz de Finn,ademas le encaja muy bien a Finn,aunque ahora sea muy seria :S pero igual,aprovado. ~~Jake The Magic Dog~~ (discusión) Me gusta su voz, sin el, no habra un mejor actor de voz de Finn pero es genial y... nunca cambies Jose. Janemize 12:42 17 abr 2013 (UTC) Porque su voz es muy buena y encaja con el personaje por su edad [[Usuario:HUGO144|HUGO144] (discusión) 17:00 18 abr 2013 (UTC)HUGO144] Me gusta su doblaje, pero su doblaje ne la tercera temproada se me hizo bastante malo (no tanto por el, si no por la traduccion y la forma de decir las cosas). SealShyl (discusión) 00:44 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Me gusta mucho como hace la voz de finn y durante la serie como ha ido cambiando durante su madurez. Simon6612 1:28 26 abr 2013 (UTC) El doblaje como que no tiene chiste ya que es solo un niño de aproximadamente 16 años de edad,la verdad no tiene chiste ya que finn es un niño y el también es medio niño por eso la voz casi no la TRANSFORMA por asi decirlo, la verdad la voz de finn no tiene mucho chiste, pero muchos dicen que es la mejor pero eso lo dicen porque el personaje de finn es muy SOBREEVALORADO porque es el personaje principal Usuario:Mauri helado 11:56 abr 2013 A Glitch Is a Glitch 150px un episodio animado por David O'Reilly en 3D lleno de cosas extrañas divertido y ademas emoticonesLeguito (discusión) 21:28 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Es de los mejores episodios de la serie al mi parecer, bastante bizarro y extraño. Me gusta. SealShyl (discusión) 00:44 24 abr 2013 (UTC) Es un episodio "algebraico" y se destaca del resto por su formato, sinceramente me gustó mucho y no le faltó ni la gracia ni la aventura *-Aventurera (discusión) 23:06 26 abr 2013 (UTC) Abril 2013 Tierra de Ooo 150px Por que contiene mucha información en el lugar donde se desarrolla Hora de Aventura. Finn humano (discusión) 04:24 10 mar 2013 (UTC) Es un articulo con mayor información sobre la tierra de Ooo --Sebastiancoop--Em@il 21:53 10 mar 2013 (UTC es un articulo con muchisima informacion sobre hora de aventura--iliasyfinn--Em@il 15:07 12 mar 2013 (UTC) es un articulo con muchisima informacion Seve2 (discusión) 20:38 31 mar 2013 (UTC) tiene muy buena información THE BLACK EAGLE 7004 Este articulo rinde mucha informacion sobre la serie y tiene muchas curiosidades, lo que ayuda a entender un poco más la serie, sin saber como es la historia del lugar no podriamos entender muchas cosas. *-Aventurera (discusión) 01:05 27 abr 2013 (UTC) Simon and Marcy 150px Aprobado' '''Es un articulo muy editado últimamente, y hay mucha expectativa del episodio.' 'SealShyl- -Em@il 04:17 21 mar 2013 (UTC) es muy buena es sobre el pasado de el rey helado y marcy Prinsesaflamita (discusión) 03:01 25 mar 2013 (UTC)Prinsesaflamita (discusión) 03:01 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Es un gran capitulo porque te da ganas de que aiga una 2ª Parte Seve2 (discusión) 20:38 31 mar 2013 (UTC) Habla de la guerra Tiver (discusión) 20:23 13 abr 2013 (UTC) Gran episodio, que nos da a conocer un poco más la historia de Ooo, Marceline y el Rey Helado ☺DanielWW☺ 12:28 15 abr 2013 (UTC) Es uno de mis episodios favoritos de la serie, y es otros de los episodios que demuestran que el Rey Helado no es malo. Juanca753 Es un episodio que me gusta mucho, por que ahora sabemos mas de Marcy,Simon y la Guerra, Muchas teorias, misterios etc.. ''---lCrackers? (discusión) 19:19 17 abr 2013 (UTC) este episcodio estuvo genial lo espere toda la temporada desde que supe de el -PrincesaBonnibelBubblegum- (Ana) Este articulo es muy bueno porque es emotivo SuperSonic 2000 (discusión) 23:19 20 abr 2013 (UTC)SuperSonic 2000 Marzo 2013 Hey Ice King! Why’d you steal our garbage?! 150px Por que es un articulo con mucha información y me gusta el juego --Sebastiancoop--Em@il 14:55 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Me encanta el Juego, y espero que pronto llegue a mi País, para comprarlo y jugarlo. --Luciano :3 (discusión) 23:21 9 mar 2013 (UTC) Porque en lo personal probé el juego y es altamente recomendable a Fans del show- Jeremy The Human 06:39 11 mar 2013 (UTC) Hora de Aventura (Comics) 130px es un articulo con información de la serie de comics de Hora de Aventura que esta genial --Finn humano (discusión) 08:34 9 feb 2013 (UTC) Ese artículo es uno con mucha información y los cómics de HDA son muy entretenidos he leido alguno por internet. The dinogif´s (discusión) 18:03 22 feb 2013 (UTC)Irenuca2003 Porque es un articulo que contiene historias interesantes de la serie y sus personajes "Jeremy The Human 18:08 22 feb 2013 (UTC) si es bueno y muy bueno Prinsesaflamita (discusión) 03:03 25 mar 2013 (UTC) Muchachito Malo 200px n.n --Pøwer-Lørd (discusión) 15:07 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Es muy bueno el Capitulo :D Usuario:Marshall-lee-HDA-AT (discusión) 12:10 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Estuvo Bueno,sobre todo por el Fiolee :I,bueno poco y nada JEJEJELuks2000wiki (discusión) 15:41 8 feb 2013 (UTC) Aunque no he visto el capítulo... Espera, ¿Qué hago yo aquí? Da igual. ¡Aprobado! :3 DJ John (discusión) 08:40 9 feb 2013 (UTC) El capitulo estaba bueno, con quien se queda el perro? alguien sabe? Matrixx32 (discusión) 00:49 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Personalmente me gusto mucho el capitulo, aunque no lo apruebo solo por mi, sino por que fue uno de los capitulos mas esperados por muchos fans hasta ahora. Marianoll24 (discusión) 06:09 10 feb 2013 (UTC) Este capítulo me gustó mucho y tenía un poco de Fiolee lo cual me encanta, sobre todo las canciones ¡Aprobado sin dudar! :3 Fionna21 (discusión) 22:06 26 feb 2013 (UTC) Es un capítulo genial de Fionna y Cake, la primera vez que habla ML (Marhall Lee) sobre todo un capítulo genial y fue el más esperado sin duda ha habido Fiolee que me encanto bastante, las canciones tan cool's ... Bondy ... :3 (Usuario discusión:Bondy ... :3) 02:02 10 de Marzo 2013 (UTC) . SOY PUTO No es un mal episodio, pero yo creo que esta sobrevalorado. Enemigo 585 (discusión) 20:18 5 abr 2013 (UTC) El capítulo de Fionna y Cake me gustó mucho, pero en este me parece que le dieron demasiado protagonismo a Marshall Lee ☺DanielWW☺ 12:28 15 abr 2013 (UTC) aunque ya sea articulo del mes me encanta que sigua con su reinado lo nomido. Me encanta este episodio lo nomino